Founding of a Poké Empire
by Dragoliched
Summary: Me and some friends of mine have woken up as the first evolution of our least favorite pokemon. Now we are planning to make a great empire in this world until we can head home.


**This story is a Role-play that me and my close friends are doing over the summer. At the end of the chapter, I will say who belongs to who.**

**I do not own Pokemon. If I did, it wouldn't change one bit.**

* * *

"Ugh, what did you put in my soda Omega?" Wolf asked.

"Nothing big, just some drugs. Do you know why I'm blue?" Omega asked.

Wolf looked at where his friend's voice was coming from, but only saw a Totodile. "I think we're still wasted. You look like a Totodile."

"No, if we were still wasted, you would be a dark green Eevee, not a shiny Fennekin. How did you get lucky enough to be shiny?" Omega asked as he sat down.

"Beats me. I'm just upset that I'm not a Houndour. Wait, if we're not wasted, then why are we pokemon? This only happens in dreams and when we blow up chemicals." Wolf said while beginning to panic.

Omega looked around and then said, "Before I blacked out, a lot of the people in the party including us went to watch Alpha try her new machine. A portal opened and started sucking us in, then everything went black until we woke up."

"How are you not panicking? You, me, and Alpha are all high ranking members of the Crescent Shadows. If the Hollow Warriors find out that we're gone, they'll try to take our territory. Our pack will be doomed. What do you think of that?" Wolf yelled as he walked towards Omega.

"I'm looking at the bright side. This is our chance to form a massive empire that doesn't start off with rivals. I wonder if we still have our werewolf powers? We'll need them to summon everyone else in our pack," Omega said as he got up.

Wolf looked to the sky and said, "We will need to wait for a full moon. Lets see if we can find a town or camp first. If we don't, then I will panic and have more arguments on why this is bad."

"Okay, but I say we take this pink pearl. It looks valuable," Omega said after grabbing a pearl on the ground.

Both of them then heard a voice yell, "Wait! That belongs to Spoink!" They turned and saw an Oshawott and shiny Eevee coming towards them. "Please give it to us," begged the shiny Eevee as they got closer.

"We found it first, but if you were willing to trade what we need for it, then we will give it to you," Wolf said as he took the pearl from Omega and put it at his feet.

The Oshawott stepped forward and said, "It depends on what you need from us."

"Oh nothing big, just for you to answer as much questions as you can from the many that I have. Is it a deal?" Wolf asked in a persuasive voice. He then put his paw on the pearl and prepared to roll it towards the two.

The Oshawott grunted and said, "Deal, but these better not be stupid questions."

Wolf smirked and said, "Alright. First question, what are your names?"

The Eevee quickly answered, "I'm Eevee and this is Lucian."

"Okay, next question is for Lucian. Were you a Werewolf in The Crescent Shadows before you became an Oshawott?" Wolf said turning his gaze right towards Lucian.

Lucian got a panicked face and asked, "How did you know that? I only told Eve."

"Because...it's me, Wolf. How much does Eevee know about us?" Wolf said taking a quick glance at Eevee.

"A lot, but don't worry. I swore her to secrecy. She want's to become one of us, so can she?" Lucian asked while using a puppy dog face.

Wolf chuckled and said, "You know the puppy dog face doesn't work on me, but I guess your girlfriend can join."

Upon saying that, Eevee blushed and looked at her feet. Lucian then said, "We've only known each other for a day. That's not long enough to become a couple."

"Alpha and Beta became mates after an hour of knowing each other," Wolf said. He got rid of any emotion on his face and continued. "She can still join, but I don't know if we still have our powers. Have you tried using any?"

Lucian looked down at his feet and said, "I have, but I can only summon a level one shadow companion. I was guessing that if I recruited more members, then I could use more powers."

"That's logical. We gained the powers from expanding our pack in the first place. Did you say this pearl belonged to a Spoink?" Omega commented gesturing to the pearl.

Eevee looked up and said, "Yeah, why?"

Omega then began to panic and said, "We need to get this back to him quickly. He could die without it. Which ways do we go?"

Lucian then said, "Just follow me. Also, Wolf, it might be hard explaining that you're my boss to the guild, so can you pretend to challenge me for leadership? I can claim that it's a custom from where we're from."

"Deal, now lets go," Wolf said as he began walking. He then thought to himself, _This is going to be an interesting fight._

* * *

We soon arrived to a tent that looked like a giant Haxorus head. "When you said that it was Spoinks pearl, I thought you were from the Wigglytuff Guild. I guess this isn't the same world as the games." Wolf said staring in awe.

Lucian chuckled and said, "It is, but I'm not a human from the future. I still don't understand how that's possible, but you don't question the pokemon company."

Wolf looked at him and said, "That you do not. They're more powerful than our pack and the Hollow Warriors combined. Anyways, lets go in." Wolf then stepped on the grate and hoped it was similar to the game.

"Pokemon detected! The footprint is not in the book! What do I do?" one voice from below the grate shouted.

Another voice yelled, "See who his company is if he has any!"

Wolf began ignoring them and gestured for Lucian to stand on the grate. Lucian then stepped on the grate and shouted down, "The pokemon is a Fenniken. He's a friend of mine from the area that I'm from."

The first voice then shouted, "Thanks Lucian, but we still need the guildmaster permission to let him in. Also, there's another new pokemon with you and Eevee. Have them stand on the grate please." Before Lucian could say anything Omega was on the grate ready to have his foot print memorized. "This one's footprint is a Totodile."

"Okay, they can enter! The guildmaster said it's okay!" the second voice shouted.

"Tell the guildmaster thanks!" Eevee yelled down before walking inside. Everyone else followed her and were soon met by a Charizard.

"Nice to meet you two. Please follow me so that the rest of the guild can see proof that Lucian had friends before he came here," she said before leading the group to a large meeting area.

A Haxorus walked up to us and asked, "Why did you two leave your home? Lucian said he did to escape guard academy."

Wolf stepped up and said, "The final assignment before graduating the academy is to locate the dropouts and beat them in a fight. Lucian is the last one for me and Omega here, but I figured we could join his exploration team."

"I have nothing against if Lucian and Eevee don't, so it's up to them," Haxorus said.

Lucian then smirked and said, "I told you he would let you join."

"Yes you did. Now, are you willing to still follow our homes traditions?" Wolf asked ready to proof his strength to these pokemon.

"Yes I am, and I know what tradition you want me to follow. I accept the challenge," Lucian said with a eager tone in his face.

Eevee then whispered into Omega's ear, "They are really good actors. I didn't see them practice any of this."

Omega chuckled and whispered back, "They are two of the top spies in our pack. Lucian once pretended to be a russian and convinced the leader of russia that he was his brother. Wolf is much better. He convinced our rivals that he was the ultimate being from space, and that he would conquer the world solo. Luckily they both have major weaknesses that prevent them from being equal to gods."

"Where is the safest place to fight here Haxorus?" Wolf asked smirking.

"There is an arena near here where pokemon go to train or settle grudges. We can all head there and see how strong you are," Haxorus said before leading the guild to the arena. Wolf and Lucian got to different areas of the arena and got into battle stances. "Ready! Begin!"

Wolf instantly charged at full speed preparing a shadow ball.

* * *

**I hope that no one thinks that our characters are Gary-Stu's and Mary-Sue's. They do have weakness that will be revealed later.**


End file.
